


Crossing Paths

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: IM@S: Hidesana [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Beer, Drunk Katagiri Sanae, Fluff and Humor, Former Police Officers, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Mild Fluff, Mild Language, One Shot, Pancakes, Questionable food and drink combo but ok, Some Humor, eating and drinking, near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: ...Is that what would happen if two former police officers met?
Relationships: Akuno Hideo & Katagiri Sanae, Katagiri Sanae & Akuno Hideo
Series: IM@S: Hidesana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Multifandom One Shots Fanfics





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so sorry in case this was rushed.  
> I had to go to sleep and it was midnight for me anyway when I was finishing this.
> 
> I could've written some different text that I originally had but the results were this, hope this fic is ok though, enjoy.

"Pancakes, pancakes..." He mumbled. Hideo was walking his way towards a store, needing to buy some ingredients to make pancakes. A very sweet food he loves the most.

The man was too busy thinking about the pancakes...That he didn't see anyone in front of him.

Someone or rather he bumped into them. "Ah-" Hideo snapped from the thoughts and apologized to them.

"E-excuse me, I'm very sorry, my sincere apologies-" Hideo hastily said, but stopped and looked at the person in front of him.

The person he bumped was a woman. She looked a bit familiar. "No, it's alright," said Sanae.

(Hm...) She wondered in her head when she was staring at him. An idea popped up.

"Is it alright to meet up by chance? If you have time," Sanae suggested. 

Hideo looked surprised, but nodded, agreeing to the idea.

The two traded each other's numbers, to stay in contact. Sanae waved goodbye.

"This might be something very interesting," The former police officer said. Hideo blinked, he then went off with his day and continued to do what he was doing. Buying pancake ingredients.

...

* * *

"Good work!"

"Amazing job guys."

"Goodbye everyone, have a wonderful evening!"

"Bye-bye."

"See you all tomorrow."

"Ciao!"

Hideo left from the 315 Production building after from some idol work; actually more of training his skills (vocal, dance or visual). And was making his way back home, to do something else.

The others from the agency were also heading home, except for the ones that decided to stay a bit longer.

...

At the house where the Akuno family lived. Hideo was just getting himself ready.

One of the two dogs was sleeping while the other was playing with one of his younger siblings. 

His father was reading a newspaper.

"Nii-san, where are you going?"

"Your look seems very interesting Hideo, are you going out with anyone tonight?"

"A-ah, you could possibly call that, mom."

Hideo's mother nodded and smiled at him, "Hm...Well then, good luck at your 'date', Hideo!"

( _Ah-_ ) As he was about to open the door to leave, he stopped and got caught off guard. "M-mom, it's not really..." He trailed off the words. "B-but, thank you."

The man then said goodbye to his family and made his way towards the destination that Sanae had planned for them.

* * *

He continued walking.

( _I really can't confirm myself of this possibly feeling like a date, but I shouldn't go to_ that _conclusion! Since we're just two idols who have a similarity, that just met. Snap out of it, Hideo!_ ) The man slightly sweat from the weird thought. Like he told himself in his mind, they just met and are probably gonna become fine friends... in a normal way..?

Maybe he should've asked Hokuto about this.

Yet she did seem familar but he shrugged that off. Hideo might have seen her some where before. Maybe before they both became idols at their respective day, they might have worked for a few cases together, but he didn't really confirm if they did work at the same police station.

If it was the same one, then maybe this meeting wasn't a coincidence, for their similarities? He shooked his head.

Geez, Hideo really did think that these thoughts came out of no where. Slightly cursing silently.

( _And this is happening since we crossed paths._ ) Hideo thought. 

Hideo was stuck with his thoughts, thinking deeply about it. At the end, it was them just hanging out and possibly getting to know each other better.

"There you are, Hideo-kun!"

His thoughts were stopped by a voice. 

Sanae who wore, which seemed to be a purple dress and a pink jacket, was waiting for him. She stoof right near the front doors of the restaurant.

"I actually booked a private room, just for the two of us," She sheepishly smiled, however she winked too.

( _Wait a private room?_ ) Hideo wondered, being surprised at her. Though the former police officer believed, that the other idol had her reasons for this.

Surprisingly private for a reason or by chance more.

The two of them entered the building.

...

In the private room, the former police duo was just waiting for the food. Weirdly enough the combo was just strange.

But it was something one of the two liked.

Pancakes and beer...That's one questionable yet interesting food and drink combo you really don't get to see every day. 

The food did arrive to their table.

"Guess you like something sweet?" 

"And, you really enjoy drinking beer, do you?" He said while trying not to snicker (a bit). "Well there isn't anything to harmful about drinking, is there? I mean I even found other idols at my agency that are drinking buddies with me!" Sanae laughed in carefree. 

Hideo slightly grinned, even though he probably didn't really drink as much he enjoys anything sweet, like pancakes, it was nice to know to find some good friends within an agency. 

"Hmm.. You really are more of hero than a villain, atleast if someone were to judge your face. But, you are indeed a kind man, Hideo-kun."

Hideo's face flushed, silently replying to her. "...Thank you."

He continued taking several pieces of the pancakes, with the fork. 

Sanae laughed at him. Though she understood that he didn't want to make anything be too awkward.

From Sanae's point of view, it did kinda look adorable. 

( _Ah..._ ) Despite having laughed at Hideo's cute reaction, Sanae was just slowly feeling...dizzy.

The alcohol was taking affect...

Sanae was laughing with her face flushed. Just from the beer.

She did enjoy drinking afterall.

Her laughter was very gleeful and satisfied. 

(. _..Great she's drunk. Hoping that she doesn't..._ ) Hideo sweat dropped. ( _Well shit._ )

Even if Sanae could control her drunken state, the woman was doing more than just...laughing aloud in the room. With her hands kinda waving around, they were nearly aimed towards the other idol, right in front of him.

"Hey~ This is great here, no?" She sounded woozy. 

She slowly leaned in, "we're alone afterall, this is fine no?"

  
Sanae felt a bit dizzy from the alcohol within her, her eyes seemed to be fogged. 

"Yweah...Gweart niightt and I'd haad tiedd you..If you doo..anwything strange...to-" The woman fell asleep.

"Well...That was..." Hideo who's face was slightly pink from what just had happened, thankfully sighed. Not in a rude way, but atleast Sanae did get some rest.

Maybe he'll take her a home...However he'd have to wake her up and ask her gently.

...

This was the path they ended up choosing. Their own choices.

And even if they do miss their old friends (by chance). Everything that led up to now, was a decision both former police officers have made.

Like reborn as new stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this perhaps the first Hidesana fic (that no one asked for)? Maybe..???  
>  ~~Not sure if I'm the only one who actually does find them cute (either as friends or well... as a ship, both are fine)~~  
>  Again I do these just for fun, usually in my free time, I guess.  
> ...Um, is that how you write someone drunk? I wrote that too quick.
> 
> The two police officers who became idols (Cinderella Girls and SideM)... 
> 
> Don't know but am awkward. I originally thought about removing that one sentence (mentioning "date") but I got lazy and left it in, not sure if it counts as some sort of humor (related to romance)...  
> Sincere apologies in case they were slightly OOC in here (I do re-look at their respective wiki pages of how the two's personalities are and such).
> 
> I tried my best and hope it was ok (lol).


End file.
